


Relaxation

by sassy_pelican



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: Bucky needs to relax, and what better way than for you to jerk him off.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Bucky Barnes x Reader  
> Prompt: Handjob  
> Warnings: language, smut, handjob obviously, Bucky Barnes because that man is a snack and a warning all on his own, hints at previous and future anal sex/anal play.  
> A/N: I have decided, in August, that I am going to start writing for @jbbuckybarnes Kinktober event/challenge/prompt list.

Bucky was stressed, anyone with a pair of working eyes could tell. You even more so. The job of keeping up with his new ‘superhero’ duties alongside Sam, worrying about stepping on the government's toes for the first time in eighty years, and still having time for you was starting to take its toll. 

Your wonderful fiance,  _ the _ original ladies man of the forties, Bucky ‘cheeky’ Barnes, was too tired most nights to do anything but face plant onto the bed and sleep. Meaning neither of you have had a real release in over a month. And when you’re used to supersoldier cock, your toys and fingers just ain’t cutting it.

Besides, letting off some steam would be good for him. He needs it as much as you do, even if he won’t admit it. Yet, getting him alone and awake long enough to do anything about it is the real issue. 

Which is why you demanded he take today off. “I’m going to pamper you today,” you tell him to which he only stares. 

“How?”

“Various ways,” you reply. “Now lay on the bed and strip.”

“Fine,” he concedes. You can already tell what he thinks is going to happen and while you want nothing more than to ride him into oblivion, he is far too exhausted for that much activity. 

“We’re not doing that babe,” you say. “Just let me help you relax. On your stomach.” He arches an eyebrow but does as you tell him. 

Bare, and glorious ass, on display you fight not to just sink your teeth into the luscious flesh.  _ Another time Y/N, another time.  _ Instead you settle for getting his favorite bottle of lotion and dripping a generous amount onto his back. 

You can feel the knots in it as soon as you start to rub. He may have super strength but that doesn’t mean his body reacts any differently to being overworked. The heels of your hands push into his muscles, loosening the tight spots with every pass. Bucky can’t hold back the moans and groans every time you press a certain spot. 

“Fuck honey,” he groans eyes closed and hands balled up in the pillows. 

“Not yet.”

Your fingers work the skin around his spine, rubbing small but deep circles into the muscles, loosening the knots. His back arches, ass pressing into your clothed core which only makes the already etotic nature of your thoughts go into overdrive. 

“Don’t do that,” you mutter. 

“What?” he asks, feigning innocence. “This?” Bucky does it again, this time wiggling his ass, the friction just enough that you bite your lip. 

“Yes dear,” you mock. “That.”

Before he can do it again and distract you from trying to help him relax and not think about fucking him into oblivion, you scoot down, straddling his calves now and fingers working against his tights glutes. 

You can see his tight little hole expand slightly as you knead the flesh, and a few new ideas come into mind. He’s played with and actually fucked your ass before, and definitely will again, but you wonder how he’d react to you playing with his. 

Tentatively, you brush your fingers through his crack, just grazing the puckered hole and he jerks before you feel him shutter. “Fuck,” he groans, pressing his face into the pillows. 

He definitely likes it then, and you will definitely remember that. “Turn over.” Bucky doesn’t object, only does as you tell him, still in need of a bit more relaxing. 

You put more lotion onto his stomach, a small hiss from him at the coolness of it. “Sorry,” you mutter. 

“It’s fine,” he replies, closing his eyes again and letting you start to rub in the scent. 

Your nails skim across his abs, more defined than normal and you stop, leveling him with a glare. “You haven't been drinking enough water.”

“I’m fine, doll,” he says. 

“Bucky,” you say, “I know what your abs feel like healthy, what they look like healthy, this isn’t it. When I’m done you're going to drink a glass of water, got it?”

“Yes ma’am.” Nodding, satisfied that he realizes he won’t get out of it, you continue. 

With each knead you get lower, closer to the muscle you want most to massage. He knows by now what you’re doing, but he also couldn’t care less. 

Fingers finally closing around him, you squeeze the base lightly, enough that you can see his eyes flutter. Smirking, you move to his balls, something you know he likes you to play with. With deft fingers you start to massage the flesh, rolling them in your hands, pressing and pulling, doing all the things you know take him over the edge. And sure enough, you can see him growing harder by the second. 

“You didn’t think I would give you a massage without a happy ending did you?” you tease. 

“You wouldn’t be you if you did.”

You’re gripping his shaft again, pumping slowly, much too slowly for him to get off. You can feel the wetness pooling between your own legs but today isn’t about you, at least not until later. Right now, it’s about Bucky. 

You circle the tip, finger slipping through the small slit at the tip and he moans, precome leaking out just a bit. You want to lean down and lick it up but you refrain yourself. The moment you get your mouth around him this will no longer be a relaxing massage. 

“Fuck doll,” he moans. “Jerk me off like you mean it.”

“My pleasure,” you say. 

With a smirk, you grip him two handed and start to really pump his length. Twisting and squeezing with each pass up and down. You let go, lean down, and lick him from base to tip. The sound that comes from his mouth is primal. 

You suck the head of his cock into your mouth, tongue playing with the sensitive flesh there as you continue to pump him hard and fast. Bucky’s hips jut up from the bed and you’re barely able to pin his hips down. 

“No,” you tell him. “I call the shots today.”

“Shit,” he moans. You suck harshly as you move one hand down to his balls to squeeze. 

He knows he isn’t going to last much longer, not with the way you're playing with him. And you’ve barely got your mouth on him. You remove your lips from around him and climb up his torso, hand still working him into a frenzy. Placing a lingering kiss on his lips, the salty taste of himself causing both of you to moan as your tongues clash. 

A final pump and twist and he’s coming, jets of cum painting both his and your stomachs. You continue to jerk him through his orgasm, and with each pass his moans grow more and more whiperish. 

“You know,” you say. “Had I realized that me taking charge would turn you on so much I would’ve done it a long time ago.”

“I didn’t know it would turn me on this much,” he replies. “But damn, you can tell me what to do whenever you want in bed now. That was the best fucking handjob of my life.”

“It better be mister, as your future wife I need to be the best of everything.”

“You know you are love,” he says, pulling you close and placing a heated kiss on your lips. “Now, what are we going to do about your little issue?”

“You may have to put your own fingers to good use, soldier.”

“Maybe I will,” he says, rolling you over onto your back and kissing you until you can’t breathe. 

_ To be continued in Day 12 - Fingering _


End file.
